Stolen
by Miragene
Summary: It all started off as an accident, but it wasn't too long before it became deeper. She was surrounded by people she didn't know. Who will save her? "Please let me go, I won't tell!" Abduction & violence-BE WARNED!
1. Prologue

Based off one of my favorite books :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Naruto.

* * *

Today was a bad day. A _really_ bad day…

15 year old Sakura peered through the window, watching the scenery. Her step mom was driving her to get her medicine. Yes, she was _sick._ She was recently diagnosed with pneumonia. This meant she would be missing school more, or worse. She hoped she would still be able to work in the same classes she always had.

The drive to the pharmacy was nowhere near her house. It feels like she's been in this car for a century, and her head was really starting to ache. The day couldn't get any worse.

The ride drove on for another 10 minutes of silence. Her eyelids were beginning to droop, her hand supporting her head to stay up. Now she was getting tired.

She turned away from the window to face her step mother. "Kurenai, it's been like forever. Do we have to drive here all the time now?" she stirred with a tired voice.

"Ah, don't worry Sakura. We won't be coming back down here for another few months after this," she replied in a sense of reassurance. Sighing, she turned back to the window. Will her life be normal now?

_Yes, of course it will. _

She unconsciously shivered. Oh, did she mention how cold it was? It felt like ice was surrounding her every inch of skin. Good thing she brought her favorite blanket with her. It was just pink—no special designs—but she loved it. It kept her warm and comfortable.

She grabbed it and wrapped herself in it.

_Cozy._

It didn't seem too long after that when the car came to an abrupt stop. Her emerald eyes slightly opened in annoyance.

"Alright, Sakura, I'm going to run in. It might be awhile, but not too long, okay?" Kurenai said as she grabbed her purse pelted with studded rubies and emeralds.

Sakura quickly came to a sitting position. "Wait! Can you leave the heat on? It's really cold."

Kurenai looked at Sakura with a frown. "I won't be too long, Sakura. Half an hour at the most."

"Please, Kurenai? I feel like an icicle. And if you won't be taking long, it shouldn't be too bad, right?" Sakura countered with a sincere expression planted on her face.

After a little more debating, an agreement finally came up, and Sakura was as happy as can be. She didn't actually think her step mom would agree. Now she was glad she asked her. The heat was on and she felt at home.

Making herself comfortable, she wrapped her blanket around her and laid down in the backseat; using her hands as a pillow. And before she knew it, she fell asleep.

...

...

...

—_BAM!_

Sakura woke up in shock and panic as she was thrust forward. She yelped in fright; her eyes widened. Then she heard a non-familiar voice muttering a curse.

She immediately jumped up and saw someone she didn't recognize at all. She realized the car was moving. Her heart beat fast as she took in the whole situation.

_A stranger was driving the car. She was in the car. She didn't know where she was going. Kurenai isn't here. _

In an instant, she screamed, and with all her might—threw her arms toward the stranger driving the car and stuck her nails in their face.

In turn, a grunt of pain came from the person, which she now determined to be a man. The guy tried to push her away with his arm, but it was a very difficult task, seeing as he was also trying to drive.

"Who are you and what are you doing in Kurenai's car!? Stop the car now!" She screamed with all the power in her voice. She scratched his face with more force than before.

She was pretty sure she drew blood with the way she was pulling at his face. In an attempt to get her to stop, he very suddenly swerved the vehicle to the side; causing the girl to hit her head on the one of the side doors. A loud _thump _was heard in return. He winced at the sound.

Her head pounded as she groaned because of how much it was hurting. She couldn't focus though, not with her uneasiness and the fact that she was being driven to an unknown location.

Not thinking, she once again tried clawing the guy. She _had_ to get him to stop the car. There's no telling what will happen if she didn't.

Finally, the car came to a stop. She was relieved for a second before a heavy weight pounced onto her. Screams erupted from her and she grabbed at the guy's hair. He let out a sharp growl.

They continued to wrestle for a bit, and him being the larger and stronger one; he successfully pinned both her arms beneath his thighs. All heard was both of their heavy breathing. She stared at him with burning fury. A snarl was clearly evident on his face.

Now she had a good look at his face. He had a pale face and slightly spiked-up navy hair. His eyes were a really dark jet black onyx, as if he didn't have a pupil. And she was glaring straight into them.

"Calm down," he stated, sounding hefty.

She would absolutely _not _let him take control of her. So instead, she began to shout and scream as loud as her lungs would allow her too. Using his hand, he covered her mouth, and then looked through the window to see if anyone had heard. She needed to shut up. He let go of her mouth for a second and felt around. His hand came in contact with exactly what he was looking for.

He turned his upper body back toward the girl. She stopped screaming when she felt cold steel against her forehead.

"_Shut up now or I'll shoot._"

* * *

Hey everyone! Yeah, short chapter, huh? This is my first story on here. I hope it was interesting for you guys. Review and tell me what you think? I'll continue it with much longer chapters! ^^

PM me if you have any questions or concerns at all.


	2. The Wrong Hands

Hey, after this chapter It's going to a bit freaky. :o So be prepared. And I'm going to change it after too so it will be more like the plot I want ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Naruto.

* * *

There was a girl in the back seat. Holy fuck…

His thoughts were cut off when she started to claw him. He grunted in pain as her nails dug deeply into his face. He tried to push her away, but she was determined not to let go of his face. With each second going by, she seemed to be pulling harder and harder. He couldn't concentrate with the stinging pain in his cheek, and she wasn't letting go. And to make it worse, she was screaming so loud he felt as if his ears would pop.

Cars and people were everywhere. Shit. Now he was running on pure instinct. He had to drive to a more rural area, and quick. He did not need a bigger problem than the one he got himself into now.

So, instead of slowing down, he accelerated—swerving the car speedily in the process. In response to his sudden action, she was thrown off balance; hitting her head against the side window. He winced at the sound. That should keep her quiet.

It wasn't but a few seconds before she was back up and fighting again. This girl did not know when to quit. He had no choice.

Abruptly, he stopped the vehicle, hit the switch to lock all the doors, and immediately jumped to the backseat—on the girl. Her hands got a steel grip on his hair as she screamed like a crazed person.

Angry, he used his strength and pried her limbs off and forcing them beneath his thighs. It took more effort than he had intended it to. His heart was racing, not only from what he just did. This whole thing happened to fast.

He breathed in deeply and slower, watching her closely. She had weird pink hair and her eyes were really large and green. They were wide with fear. He wouldn't blame her though. This was all sudden to her too.

_Hmm, she's pretty…_

He scolded himself; this was just a random girl he accidentally _brought._

Using his cool voice, he said, "Calm down."

Once he said that, she narrowed her eyes and began to scream again. Instantly, he covered her mouth with his hand. He lifted his head and peered through the window to see if any attention had been attracted. None, but there were still people nearby. Then he remembered something.

He freed her mouth and—reaching out with his hand, he grabbed the silver pistil that was resting in the front. He placed it right on her forehead. She froze and her breathing stilled.

"Shut up now or I'll shoot," he threatened her without moving the gun from its spot. She nodded without thinking. He waited a minute before finally removing the gun. "Look, I'm not trying to kidnap you. This was all a mistake. I only wanted the car, not you. I had no idea you were in the backseat."

"Then let me go," she grumbled quietly, and turned away from him. With a softer voice, she whispered, "Please, please, just let me go. I'm not going to tell anyone. You can take the car. Just let me go."

He kind of laughed. He wasn't that dumb, he knew she was lying, so would he have if he were in her situation. "I don't believe that. If I let you go, by the end of the day I'd be arrested and jailed."

Her eyes closed and she sniffed. She looked like she was trying to hold in a cough. Her breathing was really hoarse. He wondered if she was sick. "I'll let you go, just not now, okay," he told her. He knew it wasn't true and would not happen, but he needed to say something to keep her settled.

All she did was stare at the corner in complete silence. Probably from all the shock that was seeping in. About a minute went by before he slowly got off of her to get back in the front seat. While he was in the process of squeezing in-between the seats, a shout of rage came from behind him and it wasn't but a second when he felt her knock the gun out of his grip and onto the floor. Not _this_ again.

She stretched below him to grab it but was forced aside by a force emitted from him. He grabbed both of her shoulders and held her tightly against the seat—her back facing him. She tried struggling out of his grip, but nothing was budging.

Now he was really mad. This girl...making everything more difficult for him. Trying to attack him like that, so recklessly.

"Look—can't you just _chill_?" he didn't wait for a response, and continued, "I don't need this crap. I swear I will blow your head right off if you don't stop your fighting. I already told you, I _am_ going to let you go."

She coughed loudly and could barely breathe. "Please, you're hurting me. Get off."

His lips formed into a thin line. Ignoring what she said, he twisted his body to where he was facing her feet. Forcing both of her shoes off, he then pulled the strings out of them.

"W-what are you doing? My shoes…" she tried to look behind her, but wasn't able to twist around enough to do so, especially with his weight on top of her back and arms. She gasped when he grabbed both of her hands and started wrapping the shoe laces around them.

"Now I won't have to worry about you trying to kill me," he stated as he was tightening the laces around her wrists. Her eyes were widened as she felt her last hope leaving her.

Right when he was about to get into the front seat, his eyes went by a purse lying on the floor. He lifted it up and dug through it. He found a cell phone decorated with pink and white flower imprinting. He narrowed his eyes and without a second thought; destroyed it. He continued to rummage through for anything else.

"Are you looking for money?" she suddenly called out. "I don't have that much."

He gazed at her when she said that. "I don't want your money. I'm trying to find something to gag you with."

"No, you can't. I'm sick, and I wouldn't be able to breathe well if you did that. That's why Kurenai and I were at the pharmacy," she reasoned with him. She wasn't exactly lying, well; she was, but not fully. It was partially true to a point.

He thought to himself for a moment, and then replied, "Promise you won't scream?"

"I promise."

He knew he couldn't believe her, but she had every right to lie to him. So did he. "I'm going to cover you up."

She nodded, and he threw the blanket all the way over her body, including her face. "Don't move or get up unless I say," he ordered while getting into the front seat.

Fear overwhelmed her greatly over the next few seconds of silence. This is it. She was stuck and there was nothing to do. She had no idea where he was going to take her. Did he live alone? She prayed that he didn't. Otherwise, she wondered what he would try to do to her with her defenseless and tied up.

She pressed herself deeper into the cushioned seat, and let the heat encase her. It kind of calmed her somehow.

Sasuke glanced through the view mirror to see the bundled up blanket falling up and down slowly. She must be sleeping. Good, some peace and quiet. Casually, he reached into his jean's pocket and pulled out a cigarette. In his other hand, he flickered the lighter he got from the mini keep.

"Hey, are you smoking?" she questioned from behind.

_Never mind._

"You are _not _going to smoke in my step mom's car!"

He almost laughed. Was she telling him what to do? A while ago he had a gun against her head, so what's this? He snickered. "What?"

She didn't like his attitude at all. "Remember, I'm sick. I can't take the smell, it's hard to breathe. And my step mom would kill you if she finds out someone smoked in her car," she pointed out flatly.

He snorted, but put away the lighter and cigarette. He started to drive afterwards.

Everything was silent after that except for the soft sound of the ground moving under them. Sakura pondered to herself. Maybe she could possibly get to him somehow, and get him to let her go—sounds impossible, but she had to do it someway. The only question is, _how_? Thoughts piled her all at once.

"What's your name, anyway?" she asked out of the blue.

He rolled his eyes at the question. "What? Are you serious? Do you really think I'd tell you that? What's your name?" he countered back.

"My name is Sakura," she answered, adding, "Sakura Haruno."

The ride after that went by very long and quietly. First she heard cars, and then she heard them every now and then, now she hadn't heard one for the past twenty minutes. She was getting really nervous. Where did this guy live anyway? The longer the ride takes, the farther she'll be away from her home. Did Kurenai even realize she was gone yet? If she did, what's going on? Are the police already searching for her? Is she going to be saved anytime soon?

The car came to a stop. She was too scared to move, so she waited quietly. It wasn't long when the door next to her opened. Her heart beat super fast and her breathing was abnormal.

"Stay here and keep quiet," a deep voice ordered and then shut the door—the sound of it locking in the process. She did as told and stayed as quiet as she could. Suddenly she heard voices, which meant more than one. Her heart fluttered. Someone else was here. She listened carefully.

"Damn, Sasuke, what have we got here?" called out a rough voice. "Where'd you get it?"

_So that's his name. Sasuke. _

"At the shopping center. Somebody left the keys in it," Sasuke replied.

"What happened to your face?" Another voice piped in suspiciously. Sakura slightly smirked to herself, knowing that was her doing.

"I wa—"

"What's that in the backseat?" the same harsh voice from before questioned.

"A girl," Sasuke stated in a calm tone.

"You _killed_ a girl?"

"No, no," Sasuke said right away. "She was just there in the backseat. I didn't realize it until I had already started driving. I had no choice but to bring—"

The sound of flesh smacking flesh was heard. Did one of them just slap the other? Sakura gulped; she was afraid. Afraid of what they would do to her. None of them were going to save her. _That was obvious_.

"So you decided to bring her here? That's a pretty stupid idea. What the hell were you thinking?" the voice yelled in fury.

"What did you expect me to do…?" Sasuke inquired in a softer voice, rubbing his injured cheek. "If I let her out the cops would have been there in less than five minutes. It wasn't my fault, Dad."

Wait_, dad?_

"_You idiot! Not _your fault_? _Of course it's your fault! Damn it, Sasuke, you're a pathetic excuse for a son," roared Fugaku. "Sasori, get me any of her belongings, let's see who she is."

Sasuke narrowed his onyx orbs defensively and hurriedly responded. "I already know. Her name is Sakura Haruno. I searched her purse and got rid of the phone."

Fugaku turned his attention back to him. He walked over to Sasuke, staring him straight in the eyes. As if testing him to see if he would challenge his own father.

Stepping back voluntarily, Sasuke didn't do anything and avoided his father's death glare. Starting a fight with his dad was the last thing he wanted to do right now. Fugaku had one last look before spitting on the ground.

"_Because of you, now we have to keep her until I decide what to do_."

* * *

Hi everyone! C: Glad to update this chapter, Spring break is coming really soon so I'm excited. I hope you guys enjoyed this and had fun reading. And by the way, Sasuke's not a hussy; he just has no intention of fighting with Fugaku. If it were someone else, he wouldn't stand it. :P

Anyway, leave me some reviews telling me your thoughts? :)

If you have any concerns or even ideas PM me!


End file.
